


The Past. The Future.

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: David has this fear, that Nolito will only bring him the same pain like from the past.Nolito has this fear, that David will only see him as something that reminds him of the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is just a snippet, my headcanon of the relationship between David and Nolito.  
> 2\. I might or might not expand this into something more.  
> 3\. I wrote this while listening "Time is Running Out" and "Starlight" by Muse on repeat.

_**[nolito]** _

He knows what happened in the past. And that, is why he has told himself to be careful. To watch himself from fall into that hole, no matter how tempting it is.

But still, he’s not ready. He’s not ready for all the things about David.

The light in his eyes whenever David smiles or laughs. The way he glances at something, with a knowing little smirk. The way his touches always send electric sparks in his vein.

He’s not ready. That is why he’s falling. And worse than that, he’s not just falling. He starts drowning.

 

_**[david]** _

He should have learned from the past. That is why he has vowed to himself, that he would never again fall into the same mistake. It takes just a quick glance at Nolito, and David already knows how much he will only remind David about the past.

Still, he keeps on glancing.

Because while Nolito reminds him of the past, at the same time he looks nothing like the past.

Still, he keeps on gravitating towards him.

Because Nolito is just like that sunny day where everything is bright. Unlike the past where he had to hide behind the grey clouds.

Sometimes David just stands still, watching how Nolito is such a beautiful contradiction for him. How he is the echo of the past but at the same time, he’s like the glimpse of the future that has nothing to do with the past.

He just stands still, fearing that Nolito will somehow be the death of him.

But what if David has been dead inside because the past has killed him anyway?

 

_**[nolito]** _

He knows that those glances are for him. He knows that those smiles are meant for him. So damn the consequences, Nolito will no longer bury this fire inside of him. It’s already burning inside, there’s no way he will push it back underground.

 

_**[david]** _

He tried not to give up on the temptation. But Nolito is just something addicting. No matter how David wants to run, it’s like he’s bounded with a spell that Nolito has created. But it’s like the pain from the past still hanging around him heavily.

 

*******

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You can. Although I may or may not answer it.”

“Look at me, David. And tell me, what it is in your mind whenever you look at me? Do I only remind you of the past?”

“You’re not my past. You know that.”

“I’m not. So don’t look at me like that when you’re still holding the past with you.”

“I’m not holding it. But it’s haunting me.”

“I can give you a new future, David. But we’re running out of time. We’ll never get there if you’re still bounded to your past.”

“What if I want to be free from that past, but I just can’t?”

“Your past might be a black hole, sucking your life out from you. But you can find a new starlight. You always can.”


End file.
